Life or Death
by SurfingCountryGirl2
Summary: Emily faces a close call one her life and then tells the one she loves the truth.


**"You would know the secret of death. But how shall you find it unless you seek it in the heart of life." -Kahlil Gibran**

Emily was checking the basement of the house that they believed there suspet, Gary Wilds was in. Morgan had taken the upstairs and the rest of the team was clearing the main floor and bedrooms. Morgan and Emily usually didn't split up and Emily had a bad feeling about this. She neters the first room in the basement and clears. Same with the second and so on until she reached the last room in the basement. She twisted the doorknob but it didn't open. Then she used her foot to break it down and it went flying off the hinges. She entered with her gun pointed and started to clear the room when something hit her it the head and knocked her down. She fell to the ground and her gun when flying away from her.

Emily vision was blurred for a moment. The suspect had gained posession of her gun. As she tried to get up the suspect kicked her twice in the ribs and pointed the gun at her. Emily says, "The rest of my team is here. There is no way out of this, if you are holding that gun. Why don't you give me that gun and we can talk this out."

Morgan and Hotch were on the main floor and had cleared the rest of the house. Morgan asks, "Did you ever hear Emily say clear."

Hotch answers, "No and she is still down there. Probably with the suspect." Morgan and Hotch followed by Rossi and Reid all headed down the stairs and began checking the rooms.

Emily and the suspect had heard the footsteps on the stairs and Emily says, "I told you, no way out."

Gary replies, "Oh yes there is." Gary grabbed Emily off the floor by her arm and flung her to her feet, breaking the glass in the mirror that hung from the wall as her cheek came into contact with it. Gary wraps his arm around her neck and presses the gun to her temple.

Emily yells, "Hotch, Morgan, someone. I need some help."

The boys hear Emily's cry for help and go in the direction they see. The sight before them was a little bit frightening. Their co-worker and friend, Emily was being help at gunpoint. It appeared as though she had been roughed up some before the got there because there was visible blood running down her face from the cut that was there. They all had there guns pointed at the suspect but didn't see a shot without hitting Emily. He was using her as a shield way too well. They were at one end of the hall and Wilds and Emily were at the other.

Hotch begins, "Mister Wilds, we can work this out there is no reason to kill her."

Wilds responds, "Shut up. You let me walk out with her or she dies." They could see him pressing the gun further into Emily's temple, which caused the skin to beak.

Rossi tries, "What is it you want?"

Wilds adds, "For you to know the truth. I didn't kill those people. You guys have been filled with lies. I am innocent."

Emily mentions, "How innocent are you really? An innocent person would not be in this position. They wouldn't be holding a gun to my head."

Wild says, "Shut up. You lie."

Emily explains, "Mister wilds. Why would I lie. You have a gun to my head. Just shoot this bastard. He doesn't deserve to live."

Hotch whispers, "Morgan do you have a shot."

Morgan replies,"He has too tight a hold on her."

Emily had been struggling the entire time to free herself. Emily grunts and says, "shoot him. Shoot him."

Morgan tries, "Don't make this worse for youself."

Emily still fighting lets out a scream. This frighten the men very much. She wiggled enough to be able to get a grip on Wild's hand holding the gun. She pulls it down towards her abdomen.

The guys felt like everything was going in slow motion now. Emily was pulling the gun down towards her abdomen and struggled and fought when she finally pressed it against the suspects abdomen and pulled the trigger. Emily had fallen along with him and gripped the gun with both hands. She shot him one more time to be sure he was dead.

Hotch and Rossi rush over to Emily and help her up, while Morgan and Reid call for an ambulance. Rossi pulls Emily away from the dead unsub. Rossi sat her up against the wall. Rossi asks, "How bad are you hurt?"

Emily replies, "I'm fine, really. Just a few cuts and bruises. Nothing too bad."

Just then they hear the ambulance get closer and Rossi helps Emily up who immediately resented the help. She walked out to the ambulance and got checked out, while the others made sure the that the CSU team was taking care of the body and scene. They exited the house when everything was taken care of and saw the EMT still working on Emily. She had already had stiches put in her cheek. The EMT was currently examining her head.

The EMT says, "There is only a bump on your head, so you should take it easy for the next couple of days and after I remove the glass from you arm and wrap it you should be good to go."

Emily nods. A few minutes later she walks away from the ambulance and finds the team waiting by the cars. Hotch asks, "You all clear?"

Emily agress, "Yeah. Can we go now?"

Dave says, "Sure." The team gets into the two SUV's and head back to the FBI headquarters.

They had all gone to sit at their desks and finish up paperwork. Emily was having trouble concentrating on the task at hand. Maybe it was the hit to her head or maybe it was it was the fact that ever since she had been held hostage like that something was weighing very heavily on her mind.

Emily had been thinking about telling Derek how she felt about him for awhile now but now that she could have died there she knew she had to tell him. Emily got up from her desk and went over to get some coffee. She felt like there was someone watching her and there was. All of the guys eyes traveled with her as she walked.

Hotch and Rossi joined her in the break room. Rossi asks, "How are you doing?"

Emily reminds, "I almost died today, but what has been going through my mind since we left is how was I all alone down there? It doesn't add up. Someone was out of place."

Hotch sits down next to Emily and states, "You know if you keep playing it over no good will come from it."

Emily explains, "I told you guys it was okay to take the shot, but you didn't, why? Why did you wait until the only option was to gamble weather or not I was quick enough to shoot him."

Rossi says, "He had too tight of a hold on you. There was no shot. None of us wanted to risk you life like that. Especially Morgan."

Emily adds, "Next time don't wait so long to check on me."

Hotch counters, "Lets hope there isn't going to be a next time."

Emily got up and went and found Morgan at his desk. She knew she had to do this.

Morgan saw that something had been bothering Emily since they had gotten back. He wondered if it was the same thing that had been on his mind.

Emily began, "Derek there has been something that I have been meaning to tell you and with what happened today I don't want to go another day without knowing. Maybe you feel the same way and maybe you don't but at least now I know. I was scared to death today and not just literally. I was scared you would never know how I truly felt about you. Derek Morgan I am in love with you and I have been for awhile."

Derek responds, "I have been in love with you too and I don't care who knows it either." as he gets up from his desk and walks to where Emily was standing. He taked her hand and pulls her into a tight hug. After a moment her leans in and gives a kiss right in the middle of the squadroom, in full view of anyone and everyone.

**"A kiss is a rosy dot over the i ing loving."- Cyrano de Bergerac**


End file.
